


Allens' day out

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is told too keep Allen out of the building while everyone prepares for his birthday party. So he plans a fun day in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allens' day out

Allen was told three days ago by Lavi that they would spend this whole day in town alone off the job just for some fun. Allens' birthday was yesterday so he was pretty bummed out seeing as no one at all remembered. 

"Allen come on!" Lavi yelled from the other side of his locked door. 

"Coming!" Allen smiled as he swung open his door Lavi was wear a normal blue T-shirt and jeans he look normal. Allen was wearing the  outfit he arrived with when he first came he didn't have any other clothes. "Looking good Lavi" 

"Ditto man" Then they were off leaving the huge building, with the strange talking gate, that sat on top of a big dark scary cliff. 

"So where are we going?" Allen asked once they were on a train.

"Couple towns over" Was all he got. 

Allen spent the train ride gambling as usual. When the train stopped they were in a big town with lots of people and they stood out like sore thumbs. 

"Can we go somewhere else?" Allen asked

"Lets get something to eat first okay?" Allen only nodded he didn't enjoy being around so many people.

Lavi leaded him through what seemed like endless twists and turns that all intertwined someway. Allen kept a firm hold on Lavi's hand noway was he getting lost. Lavi didn't seem to mind he only turned around and smile at Allen. After 30 minutes Lavi stopped suddenly causing Allen to slam in to him almost knocking him over. 

"We are here" Lavi sang " Komui is paying"

* * *

Allen had ordered one of everything on the menu. 

"You sure can eat" Lavi said as he ate also

"Yes I am always hungry I always have been" 

"Wow that sucks" 

"No what sucks is if you happen to be the one stuck starving with me" Allen laughed at Lavi horrified face

"Not funny Allen!" Lavi wined

"I thought it was" Allen smile and continued to eat while looking at Lavi, who had, had enough and flung hot soup on his face "Don't stare like that!" he yelled at Allen

"fine fine relax I won't eat you sheesh" Allen called over the waiter to bring him a towel.

After that they fell into easy relaxed conversation.

"come on piggie, next lets look at some stores" Lavi pulled Allen by the arm as they walked for hours looking at nothing interesting until they he saw it.

"stop I want that" Allen said pulling Lavi into a toy shop he picked up a bear that when held straight came to his knees. 

"You want a toy bear?" Lavi was confused to why he would want such a thing.

"Mana got me a bear once just like this one I lost it when he died though" Allen looked lost in thought Lavi payed for the bear and took Allen by the arm taking him back to the train.

* * *

 

While on the train Allen seemed like he was sulking.

"Whats wrong" Lavi asked

"My birthday was yesterday no one remembered" Allen said now crying.

Lavi didn't know what to do so he just let Allen cry on his shoulder the whole way home knowing full well Allen would be cheered up soon enough.

* * *

Allen didn't want to go to the hall he just wanted to sleep with his bear, but Lavi insisted so he went only to hear and see every one jump and yell happy birthday. He smiled weakly and a little embarrassed to think that they would forget his birthday and he did have a teddy bear in his arms.

"That's a cute bear bean sprout" Kanda said as he touched its fur "Looks like a clowns bear though"

Allen hugged Kanda because it was indeed a clowns bear and it was great Kanda like it. Instead of pushing him away Kanda hugged him back and whispered in his ear "You've been crying, I bet it's 'cause you thought we forgot your birthday" Allen only nodded "I'll never forget alright Bean sprout?" Kanda said as he hugged Allen tighter "Happy birthday" he whispered then started to leave the hall with the bear. "hey" Allen said.

"Just so no one else sees it okay? Come pick it up at my room later" Then he was gone and Allen was pulled into the crowed room farther.

 

 


End file.
